1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to musical toys and more particularly to a musical toy in which photoelectric means are employed to develop the successive tones of a predetermined musical selection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various arrangements have been employed heretofore to provide different types of musical instruments which employ photocells to develop different tone signals. Examples of such arrangements are shown, for example, in Bartok et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,751,573, Heinzo U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,222, Brouwer U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,671, Martin U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,587, Nelson U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,808, Williams U.S. Pat. No. 3,140,337 and Chang et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,927.
While these musical instruments are generally suited for their intended purpose, they are generally quite complex and involve arrangements which cannot be readily incorporated in a low-cost mass-producible toy.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved musical toy which is of simple construction and whereby a simple musical selection can be played by successively depressing a common control key to generate the successive tones of the musical selection.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved musical toy wherein any one of a series of discs provided with holes of different diameter in the periphery thereof may be selectively employed to play a predetermined musical selection by advancing the disc in increments past a photoelectric generator in response to the successive depression of a common control key.